1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a facility management support apparatus, a facility management support system, and a facility management support method, that support a user's task of managing a facility which provides a customer with goods or services.
2. Description of the Related Art
In stores such as convenience stores, opportunity loss, in other words, loss (lost profit) caused by customers losing opportunities to purchase goods due to circumstances of stores is a problem, and the opportunity loss has a great impact on the sale of the stores, such that there is a need to take measures to reduce the opportunity loss, specifically, measures for reviewing of the type of goods and a display method of goods for each sales floor. In considering such measures, first, the administrator needs to properly understand the circumstances of the opportunity loss in the store, in other words, whether or not the opportunity loss occurs, and what is a cause of the opportunity loss.
In a store management system having a large number of chain stores in the group, such as a franchise system of the convenience stores, a supervisor belonging to the headquarters that handles a plurality of stores is supposed to perform guidance and gives suggestions to the stores while patrolling the stores, and the supervisor performs a task of understanding the status of the opportunity loss of each store and suggests measures to reduce the opportunity loss to the administrator of each store, but in recent years, due to the large scale of the store management system, the number of stores that the supervisor manages has significantly increased, and variation occurs in the status of the opportunity loss of each store, such that a technology is desired by which the supervisor can efficiently perform the task for understanding the status of the opportunity loss of each store.
As a technology related to a task of an administrator of a store for understanding of the status of the opportunity loss of the store, in the related art, a technology is known in which a video of a sales floor where products are arranged for each type is captured by a camera, the number of customers staying at a sales floor is obtained for each sales floor by using the video, the number of sales for each product is obtained by using sales data in a POS system, and the number of customers staying at a sales floor and the number of sales are displayed with the video (see Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2013-210953). In addition, a technology is known in which the sales of products are aggregated for each of time slots based on the sales data in the POS system, and the status of sales in each timeslot is displayed with a list of videos of the sales floor for each timeslot (see Japanese Patent No. 5072985).
Other than the technologies in which a video of the sales floor is captured by a camera, and the sales floor management is performed in the backyard or the office of the store, there is a technology in which the display status and the sales status of products in each store are checked even in a remote location such as the headquarters (see Toshiba TEC Corporation, a sales floor management analysis system, a sales floor view, internet <URL: http://www.toshibatec.co.jp/products/retail/catalog/detail/uribaviur/>). In this technology, it is possible to compare the sales status of respective chain stores in the group simultaneously in a chronological order, and consider the status of the sales floor (the number of sales and the amount of sales) of a target store while watching the video (a still video).